It's the Perfect Story
by Lovely Belle
Summary: Over twenty non-related drabbles ranging form one hundred to five hundred words about the lives of Penny, Billy, Captain Hammer and Moist
1. Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and this was purely a personal exploration project. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They had met on Halloween, even though they didn't know it. And now, they were going out for halloween again. Granted, the ELE office party wasn't the same as trick or treating, but Billy promised they'd have fun, no matter what the party ended up being like.

The theme this year was 'heroes'. Billy found this kind of funny, considering the organization and all, but he went along with it, donning the spiderman spandex from the costume shop down the street.

"Penny, we need to go!" He called into the bedroom, where his 'serious, long-term' girlfriend had been holed up for hours.

"I'm almost ready, I'll meet you in the car!" She called back, and Billy rolled his eyes. Why was it that no matter what, women always took longer to get ready then men? He shut the door to the apartment, Penny would remember to lock it, and made his way down to the car.

It took fifteen minutes for Penny to finish getting ready, and slide into the car. Billy didn't even glance at her as he peeled out of the garage and raced to the headquarters.

It actually wasn't until halfway through the party till he actually got a good look at Penny. All of a sudden, all the innuendo laced comments he'd been receiving made sense.

Penny came to the party, wearing his clothes, dressed as Dr. Horrible. It was all he could do to keep from throwing her against the wall and ripping the lab coat away. He wasn't even mad that she had raided his closet.

"Guys." Billy tried to keep his voice from sounding strained. "We're gonna go." It took all of three minutes for him to grab Penny and get out to the car.

The door had barely shut before Billy was trailing kisses up her neck.

They couldn't even make it home...

* * *

Hey Guys! I missed the Dr. Horrible fandom!

Anyways, this is going to be a drabble series, there will be at least twenty seven stories, and if you guys send me some words (in reviews, hint hint) there may be more.


	2. Greed

Okay, so I forgot to mention that the Dr. Horrible universe I write for is the tiniest bit different then the musical. A lot of it is _Flipping the Coin_ based, so those of you that read the won't be confused, but some of these will reference my Month of Horrible Stories on the blog I've been running.

For instance, _Circles _directly referenced a short story titled _Halloween _(blondiebelle. livejournal. com/ 3820. html), and I forgot to tell you guys that. Anyways, if you haven't read _FTC _or Horrible Stories, it's not that big of a deal, these just may be a little random...

Enjoy!

* * *

blondiebelle. livejournal. com

* * *

**Greed**

Billy wasn't greedy. Billy had his priorities straight. Billy knew that taking money was about changing the status quo. But, after he met Penny, suddenly money made all the difference. Nobody had missed those cumin scented bags of liquid gold in the first place... The plans for a solidifying ray were in the works the day after Penny had agreed to go out with him. Money mattered a lot more now.

Billy opened a new bank account under a Pseudonym, Doug Howser, and started loading the bank up with the stolen gold. Penny wasn't ever going to have to want for anything when he was around, he decided. Forty thousand dollars richer, he was able to pay for anything Penny asked for.

Suddenly taking money didn't seem such a bad idea after all...

* * *

Review!


	3. Fear

Don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**Fear**

Jason only feared one thing in life, surprising in itself, because he was the strong, manly hero. He feared loosing the people closest to him. He'd already lost his parents and his childhood friends and nanny and he couldn't take anymore. He was an egotist, because if no one was as good as him, then no one was worth caring about. His callous plan worked for the longest time, it meant he came home alone most nights, but the unattached feeling was his shield.

Then Penny broke him. For the first time, he met someone that not only was as good as he was, but _better_. It scared him to death. He remembered the first night they had spent together, how he held her close, feeling possessive over someone else for the first time in his life.

Penny opened up a new world to him. It was a world of having to work for something he wanted, namely her, and a world of jealousy. He was surprised to find that when he met Billy at the laundromat, he didn't want to beat the crap out of him because he was a villain, he wanted to beat the crap out of him because Billy wanted Penny just as much as he did. They had that relationship where making her smile would send him over the moon. But it couldn't last. The day Penny died, she took the souls of two men with her, not just one. Billy was dead, publicly, partially thanks to his abominable League, but Jason died, alone.

* * *

Review!


	4. Attention

You guys get two today, since (i don't know if i should really say this) these two are my least favorite, and I'd feel like I was ripping you off if i only gave you one.

* * *

4 Attention:(Penny, mid-musical)

They didn't know it. But Penny heard everything the boys said in the laundromat. Even Jason's terribly funny line about his 'hammer.' The twenty five year old in her wanted to go break them up, but the teenager in her won out, so she sat back and watched the fight. Jason really tore into Billy, and Penny wondered why Billy wouldn't stand up for himself. Penny giggled into her hamper, staying quiet to keep the boys going. This was the first time any boys had fought over her, and it was a heady experience. She was having the best time watching them, until Billy looked genuinely upset. That was too much. So Penny decided her laundry was done, and she encouraged Jason to walk out the door. She felt terribly guilty for leaving him alone after that, but she couldn't think of what else to do...


	5. Power

5 Power: (Billy/Penny/Hammer, mid-musical)

Power, that was the center of the world wasn't it? Everyone wanted power. Everyone wanted control, even those pansies that insisted they were followers. Billy wanted the power to make the world a better place, Penny wanted the power to help others overcome the poor situation she had, and Jason wanted the power to command the attention of his neglectful parents.

Power corrupts, and the power in this triangle had turned the world on it's ear. The bad guy's goal was to save the world through chaos, while the hero's goal was to get attention. Their girl, though neither would actually lay claim to her, was actually the hero.

And absolute power corrupts absolutely. So heaven forbid any of them reach their goals....


	6. Envy

This is another one of those stories that you guys hate to love, apparently :) Captain Hammer with a personality!

* * *

6 Envy: (Hammer/Penny, mid-musical)

"He has it easy!" Jason exclaimed, practically out of nowhere.

"What do you mean? Who does?" Penny asked, startled by his outburst.

"Dr. Horrible! Damn it! No laws, unlimited funds, brains, a normal life outside of the limelight!" Penny put a hand on Jason's arm, trying to comfort him.

"You're jealous of Horrible?" Penny asked, meeting his eyes. "Why?" She pulled his arm around, and snuggled into him, the way he liked.

"He's not a hero." She whispered, tracing circled on Jason's palm with her thumb.

"You're far stronger." She continued.

"And he can't do this." She murmured, pulling Jason's face down to meet her own.

_'Screw Dr. Horrible,'_ Jason found himself thinking, before he mentally corrected himself.

_'Actually, screw Penny instead.'_

_

* * *

Review Please!_


	7. Sacrifice

7. Sacrifice: (Billy, au post-musical)

Billy couldn't help but be jealous when Penny bounded into the laundromat, happier then he'd ever seen her, and handed him an envelope.

"Hey Penny!" He greeted, placing the envelope on the washer, and hoping it would disappear.

"Hiya Billy!" Penny squealed, waving her left hand. Billy tried to make the band on her left hand disappear too. "Aren't you gonna open your envelope?" Penny looked so disappointed when he poked the darn thing, he picked up the offending item and ripped it open.

"It's..." Billy started, as he scanned the small sheet of cherry blossom printed, cream colored paper. "It's an engagement announcement." He choked on the words, praying they were wrong.

One look at Penny's glowing face told him they weren't.

"Well," He said, hoping his voice sounded excited, and not like he was about to cry. "Let's see the rock Penny!" iLet's torture myself by watching what I can never give her.../i

To add insult to injury, Penny insisted he be the best man.

He stood by the alter, a year later, stoic. But looking bored was better then portraying the suffering he actually felt. Penny was beautiful, and he had never hated Jason Hammer more then he did now, what he wouldn't give to blow the bastards head off...

But he couldn't, because Penny was happy, and it was better to let her do this, to sacrifice his own happiness for hers. Besides, when she became Mrs. Penny Elisabet Hammer, she'd be protected by all the evil weirdos, like him

* * *

Review!


	8. Safe

So, I forgot to tell you why these are the way they are.

Most of you know that I've set a personal goal to write 365 stories in 365 days (one story every day, and a new topic for every month, for the year of 2010)

Well, these drabbles were the product of clearing my brain of Dr. Horrible plot bunnies on the last few days of January. So stories 1-9 were done in approximately three hours on January 29, 10-18 were done in three hours on January 30, and 19-27 were done in three hours on January 31.

So that's why these are a little disjointed, slightly strange, and generally messy. In case you were wondering.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Dr. Horrible's Month is done, but if you wish to see more Dr. H stories, of if you enjoy Miss Pettigrew Lives for a day, check out the blog 365/365

blondiebelle. livejournal .com

* * *

8 Safe:(Penny/Billy, au post-musical)

It had taken forever to get to this point. Penny wasn't sure if she should laugh, or roll her eyes at how slowly Billy had progressed. It had taken her six years to get where she was, but looking back, she knew she didn't regret any of the embarrassed fumbling, and awkward moments it had taken.

"Hey Penny?" Billy called through the door. He'd been trying to get in for the last three hours, and Nicole was ready to beat him away with a stick.

"Yes Billy?" She replied, as someone she didn't know brushed make-up on her cheeks.

"How're your feet?" He asked, and the insecurities that weighted his voice made Penny want to toss everything aside to comfort him. Instead, she just tightened her grip on the chair, and called back,

"Toasty warm!"

"Billy? Get the hell out of here. Go get ready, hang out with Simon or something!" Nicole took charge, shooing him away. "I've never seen a man willing to spend his last free hours moping around outside his fiancee's dressing room door." Nicole grumbled, putting the finishing touches on her own Maid of Honor ensemble. Once Billy was gone for good, time flew by. Penny wasn't even sure how she got to the alter, or through the ceremony, (It was hard not to laugh at the eagerness that shone through Billy's whole being, especially since she was sure she looked the same way.) In fact, looking back later that night, while she was surrounded by her friends, the charity workers, and his friends, the villains, Penny had an epiphany.

Every hero's gun was pointed at her. It was the most dangerous place she'd ever been in, but when Billy held her, for the first of many times that night, she knew she'd never feel safer.

* * *

Review!


	9. Loss

9 Loss: (Billy, post-musical)

Dr. Horrible had a nice corner office, he had one of those huge imposing black leather chairs, he had ieverything he ever wanted/i.

He was even head of the ELE. After it was discovered that the girl he killed first was pregnant, his stats shot up. That and all the chaos caused before that incident had pushed him so far up the ladder, he was now the head of the Evil League of Evil.

And he felt totally empty.

Penny was gone. Moist and Nicole were gone, Hammer was gone.

Dr. Horrible never would have thought he'd miss Captain Jerkwad, but he realized now that he would give anything to have him back in fighting shape.

Jason was in Nebraska, he was a farmer now.

Dr. Horrible never thought Moist would leave him. They were supposed to be the evil equivalent of Batman and Robin.

Moist was six feet underground, in the Forest Lawn cemetery, just outside the city limits.

And Moist's wife, Nicole, he'd even kind of counted on her to help carry the burden. But no, Nicole didn't believe it was an accident. Nicole believed he was a monster, a monster that intentionally killed his own best friend for the reputation.

She was now out plowing with Jason, in more ways then one.

Dr. Horrible didn't even have Billy anymore, the little humane voice had died, painfully, when he sent a school bus over a cliff.

Dr. Horrible wondered how much trajectory it would take to launch himself out of the forty-second story window behind him.

He'd never kill himself, he was too chicken to do it.

So he turned the chair back to his desk, and picked up where he left of on his plan to wipe Australia clear off the map.

* * *

By the way, If anyone is interested in being an idea sounding board, I'm in need of one, so send me a p.m. or a review!

Thanks!


	10. Acceptance

10 Acceptance: (Billy/Penny, au post-musical)

Billy had one real fear. That Penny would find out about the the Doc, and leave. It was rational, he knew she would never want to go out with the man who killed her super hero boyfriend.

So far, he'd never had a problem keeping his 'evil twin' from her. She'd never found the lab, or any plans in their apartment, and since they were both just messy enough, she'd never discovered the secret trigger that opened the door the lab in their apartment. Of course, the day came when Penny did find it (her parents were coming, she hadn't seen them in almost ten years and wanted the house to be perfect.) Billy found her broken and defeated in his lab when he got home from the ELE meeting.

"You didn't tell me." She said from the other side of their living room once she had calmed down. Billy sat on the armchair, across from her miserable. She wouldn't let him touch her, and seeing her so distraught, knowing it was his fault, and not being able to do anything about it was taking a toll on his nerves.

"I'm sorry, Pen." His voice was embarrassingly emotional compared to her cold tone. He wanted to- he didn't even know what he wanted to do, but he felt chained up. He couldn't let typical male stupidity make an appearance now, or he knew he'd loose Penny forever.

"I knew how you felt about the Doc, and I didn't want to make you unhappy-" Billy trailed off, wondering if that was even the right think to say.

"So you ilied/i to me?" Her accusation cut through Billy like the lasers he'd been working on. "Was it your idea? Billy, or 'the Doc's'?" She asked sarcastically. The room was quiet for a little bit, Billy didn't know how to respond.

"I can't do this now." Penny murmured when she knew Billy wasn't going to answer her question. She caught the pained look in Billy's eyes.

"We will talk this through." She reassured him, her calm tone slightly strained. "But not now. I need to think." She got up and moved past him towards the hallway that led to their bedroom.

"I love you, Penny." It was a last ditch effort, but Billy couldn't help the words spilling out of his mouth. Penny turned around to look at him and he took in every sign of the damage he had caused. He face was streaked with hours worth of tears, her green eyes were glassy, puffy and red, and the hurt shown in them was too easy to see. She looked so fragile.

"I love you too, Billy. But this is too much." Billy thought of all the trouble she would encounter if they didn't solve this issue, what the ELE would put her through.

"Pen-" She stiffened at his use of her nickname, and Billy tried to get the words he wanted out from around the huge wad of fear, anxiety, and sadness that seemed to block hid throat.

"Pen, please don't leave the apartment tonight." His desperation must have touched something in Penny, because she looked a little softer, as if she were finally seeing that this was as hard for him as it was for her, and she nodded.

"I promise." She said, before walking to the bedroom and shutting the door. Billy heard the click of the lock, and steeled down in the chair for a long night.

* * *

Review!


	11. Sick

11 Sick:(Penny/Billy, au post-musical)

Penny only had a cold. It wasn't even a bad cold, but Billy had decided that, since her coughing, sneezing and general sick noises had woken him up more then once the night before, she was too sick to do anything, and

so he confined her to bed rest. He even gave her one of those silly doctors notes that prescribed bed rest. It would have been cute if it wasn't so damn annoying. She had work that had to get done, the shelter's budget had to be re-evaluated, and the building had to under go it's annual inspection.

And to top it all off, though Billy was a good doctor, he was terrible at playing nurse.

"Billy!" She called out for the fourth time. The sound had to reach him in his lab, and that was nearly impossible. But Billy had threatened her with actual restraints when he caught her up and around, so getting up was not an option.

"Billy!" It was getting tiring, and her throat was starting to get sore. Not to mention she felt like a inexcusable nag every time she had to yell for something.

She was just about to get up, threats be dammed, and get herself the stinking glass of water when Billy appeared in the doorway looking frazzled and carrying a tray.

It was a full lunch, and Penny didn't realize she was hungry until she caught the scent of whatever was on the tray.

"Sorry, I was fixing this for you." He apologized, not, looking the least bit put out by her yelling. He set the tray down and sat on the edge of their almost-too-small bed, with the intention of staying for as long as she wanted him to. Suddenly, Penny didn't mind the bed rest so much.

* * *

Review!


	12. Cut

So, this one didn't quite come out how I wanted it too, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so, enjoy!

* * *

12 Cut:(Hammer, post-musical)

The tiny scar from the tiniest cut would always remind Jason of what had been his fault.

He'd actually started avoiding mirrors whenever he could. Nobody seemed to notice the scar on his shoulder that told the terrible tale of how he had single handedly killed Penny.

It was a tiny pale line, even smaller then the cut that has caused it, but the guilt that filled him whenever he saw it was enough to send him running to the Hero's Guild therapist.

He'd never been able to admit that Penny's death was his fault. He actually didn't mind that Dr. Horrible had taken the publicity for that one, most of the time.

Captain Hammer had one scar, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Review!


	13. Bound

So, I saw this prompt, and first thought about Billy being bound by the ELE...

Then I thought, 'Belle, wouldn't it be harder for Hammer to know his girlfriend liked his worst enemy?' I know a lot of you don't like Captain Hammer, but since I've gotten to know his character, there are qualities that aren't quite redeemable, but close, and I really like him :)

* * *

13 Bound:(Hammer, mid-musical)

Hammer didn't really have a choice. After that afternoon in the Laundromat, he had this urge to let Penny go to Dr. Horrible, or Billy as he'd called himself. He looked at Penny, she looked happy enough sitting in the passenger seat of the Hammer-mobile, but it wasn't anything near the glow his random groupie hook-ups wore, when they learned they had a chance with their favorite hero. He'd seen Penny glow, but back in the laundromat, with Billy.

Hell, he wanted to let her go. It wasn't that big of a deal, he reasoned, except the news papers would twist it so he'd have to go after her new boyfriend, or lose his reputation. He slammed his hands into the steering wheel, causing Penny to jump.

"What's wrong Jason?" She asked, concerned. He didn't answer. She didn't need to know.

* * *

_On another note: I have a new story, you've probably heard about it, it's called __'The Freeze Ray Chronicles'. _It's a little bit of a darker take on the 'Penny'snotdead' everyone seems so fond of, so go check it out!

Review!


	14. Tease

This is actually one of my favorite little blurbs. It's not the best, but I think it's cute!

* * *

14 Tease:(Billy/Penny, au post-musical)

Penny tugged at the band t-shirt she had donned. It wasn't something she usually wore, but the laundry had been neglected, so she was left with a slightly provocative band shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans a well meaning friend had purchased for her. The outfit was so far out of her league, she felt like putting her pjs back on and not taking them off until the laundry was all finished. Billy, noting her uncomfortable attitude about leaving the apartment, took the chore on. He was uncharacteristically enthusiastic about her staying home for some reason.

Penny spent the time Billy was out straightening up the apartment. Neither of them were actually neat people, and she figured she'd take the time he was out to clean up and surprise him. She was straightening up the magazines on the coffee table when she heard a thud, and a muffled groan.

She popped up from the table, smothering giggles at her boyfriends typical male reaction

"Hey baby." Penny sauntered over, taking full advantage of the situation. "Thanks for taking care of the laundry." She smirked, bending again to pick up the fallen hamper. She straightened up right against him, before wandering to the bedroom to put the laundry away, leaving Billy in the living room, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Isn't that adorable? Tell me what you think by popping me a review!


	15. Shattered

15 Shattered:(Billy/Penny, au post-musical)

Penny had always been maternal. It was simply a part of her personality. She had been looking foreword to the day she had kids the way a lot of girls look foreword to their wedding day.

So after she had been married to Billy, and trying to get pregnant for three years, she was heart broken.

They were sitting in a doctors office, on the uncomfortable chairs that seemed to be standard issue for medical personnel, waiting to hear what the problem was. Billy had his arm around her, and her head was on his shoulder, while he whispered reassurances in her ear. He wasted this too work out as much as she did.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harrison?" The doctor started, walking in with his nose buried in a file.

"I'm afraid we have a rather unusual problem concerning you two." Billy's grip tightened around Penny, as they prepared themselves for the worst.

"Mrs. Harrison, according to the samples we've tested. Your, ahem, instrument-" The doctor looked confused for a moment, trying to find a way to phrase her problem. "Your instrument is decaying." He finally said, confusion taking up residence on his face, as well as Penny's. But Billy understood perfectly. He remembered the awful days after the accident, the dark times where he was doing all he could to reanimate the corpse of the girl he loved. It had taken too long, apparently, and Billy had single handedly stolen one of Penny's biggest dreams.

He pulled Penny close, as the news that she would never get to have children finally sunk in. He found himself crying with her, for their lost opportunity, for his stupid mistake, and because no child would ever get to experience how wonderful it would be to have Penny as a mother. 


	16. Warm

16 Warm:(Billy/Penny, au post-musical)

"Billy?" The sleeping redhead would mumble as he'd crawl into bed after another long day at ELE headquarters.

"It's me Pen, go to sleep." Billy would reassure her, pulling her close to him and focusing on her shallow, even breaths. In the moments before he would fall asleep, he would think about how, if he didn't have Penny to come home to, and her warm personality to melt the coolness that came with being evil for a living, he would never be able to transition from Dr. Horrible to Billy at the end of the day.


	17. Hesitation

17 Hesitation:(Horrible, mid-musical)

Billy wanted to vomit whenever he thought about what he had to do. Killing? Killing just wasn't his style, and not for any other reason then the fact that he was a squeamish little girl when it came down to violence. The idea of a world without Captain Hammer made him happy. But the idea of him removing Captain Hammer from the picture was too much for him to bear. Billy had never watched scary movies as a kid, or played really violent video games. It had prompted a ton of teasing, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Violence made him sick.

So when it came time to pull the trigger, he hesitated. For a second, he saw the Captain through Penny's eyes, as the caring protector she'd praised for weeks, and he found he was having a hard time doing it.

Those few seconds of hesitation would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Review!


	18. Dread

18 Dread:(Moist, post-musical)

Moist was dreading the news. He was on getaway duty, like usual, which involved a lot of sitting in the van on pins and needles, worrying if the crackpot plans his boss had come up with would work or not.

He heard a door slam open, and felt the car shift as the Doc climbed in.

"Go." The Doc's tone was dead. Moist took a second to look at him, but he had pulled his goggles over his eyes and was staring out the tinted window.

Moist didn't think he wanted to hear about how the plan had gone.

* * *

Review!


	19. Passion

19 Passion: (the groupies, post-musical)

Passion burned like fire, they reasoned. Which was why, even though they had gone years with Captain Hammer at the center of their universe, when he failed as a hero, their passion burned out. Maurissa had felt a little wrong the first time she donned the goggles. Stacy couldn't help but compare the faces of their former hero to their current one as she painted his portrait. Steve thought that Hammer's face had looked a tiny bit better on their shirts, Dr. Horrible's eyeless profile freaked him out a little bit. But when Maurissa took off her goggles, Stacy put down her paintbrush, and Steve turned off his iron so they could gather to talk, it felt wrong to talk about Hammer, and right to talk about Horrible. That night, the spark of a new passion was lit, and Dr. Horrible became the new center of the trio's universe.

* * *

Groupie Love! I've always liked them (but that may be because I share a name with one of them...maybe) anyways, this trio doesn't get enough love in this fandom...

Review!


	20. Flame

20 Flame: (Dr. Horrible, post-Penny)

Dr. Horrible had had enough of evil. He just couldn't commit crimes anymore. He had been repressing the memories of the incident, and now they were breaking through with a vengeance. First, it was just his dreams. Sometimes they were terrifying because they were igood/i, visions of him and Penny in the laundromat, eating frozen yogurt. The good dream that nearly killed him was the one where they were living the suburban dream, sitting on the front porch swing, watching their adorable redhead children run around the yard.

But most of the time they were terrifying because they were true. His mind could come up with so many angles to play that terrifying moment. Sometimes, it was just how it happened, with Hammer pulling the trigger. Sometimes he pulled the trigger on Penny himself. The worst was when he iwas/i Penny, and he watched Dr. Horrible through her eyes.

The Doc could handle dreams though. Because dreams only showed up when you were asleep. So sleeping stopped.

Then, people would turn into Penny. He'd rob a bank, and the teller (whom he would have sworn was a balding forty year old male) would be Penny. He couldn't take it anymore.

Dr. Horrible watched as the lit match caught on his plans for an animation ray. He sat in the large chair as the flames crawled across his desk and to the floor, smoke beginning to choke up the air. He could feel the heat, but it didn't spur him to action, like most people, instead, he calmly shot the smoke detectors. He was going to die, and no one could stop him.


	21. Escape

I think, re reading this, it's actually one of my favorite responses. Poor Billy, he's just trapped in a vicious cycle. And if he keeps leaving before he gets a chance to do his laundry, well, that's can't be convenient....

* * *

21 Escape:(Billy, pre-musical)

Billy threw his marker down on the work table with more force then necessary. He was a _genius_ for crying out loud. Why couldn't he get the transmatter ray to be fully functional? He groaned, dropping his head to his hands. He had to get out of his apartment.

He arrived at the corner laundromat within the hour, and perked up almost immediately. She was there.

Billy didn't know her name, but he assumed it was something like Persephone, or Delysia, something beautiful, and delicate. He wanted to talk to her, desperately. In theory, it was easy. He'd take three steps to her washing machine, (not four, that would be too close.) Then he'd compliment her. She'd smile, and they'd start a conversation. Next week, he'd ask her out, and they'd get married by the end of the year.

All of a sudden, Billy felt smothered. He wasn't ready to get _married_. He needed to get back to the structured world of his workshop. There was more he could to there anyways, and he'd be fine.

Billy sighed, he'd be fine for two days, until this whole cycle repeated it's self... again.

* * *

The next chapter of "_Freeze Ray Chronicles_" is almost ready to be put up, so for those of you who are reading that, keep an eye out.

Review!


	22. Rain

Wow, I'm really interested in hearing what you guys think of this one...

* * *

22 Rain: (Horrible/Hammer, post-death)

The last person the Doc expected to talk to was Captain Hammer. But here they were, he was 'Billy' and the personality fit awkwardly, like a suit coat that was half a size too small. But Horrible sucked it up and sat on his nemesis' couch, and drank his nemesis' beer.

They talked about Penny, mainly. About how Hammer had actually loved her, a fact that took the Doc by surprise, about how Billy had adored her. There was no jealousy in the air, no tension whatsoever, juts sadness as two men finally mourned the girl they has loved and lost, and as they dealt with the guilt that came with knowing it was their fault.

Hammer and Horrible knew that this was a one time only event, the League would murder Horrible if they found out, and the Guild would excommunicate Hammer if word got back to them.

Billy blinked when the harsh sun of L.A hit his eyes. The sun felt wrong. There should be rain, lots of hard, never ending rain. The sun shouldn't shine when Penny was gone.

Billy looked back to see Hammer shading his eyes as he stood in the doorway, and knew that he felt the same way.

* * *

Review?


	23. Ticklish

23 Ticklish:(Penny/Hammer, mid-musical)

Jason was feeling generous, which explained why he was cuddling with Penny on the couch. Jason was not a cuddler. Penny shifted in his arms, and Jason didn't think anything of it, until she looked up at him with her big green eyes, and whispered,

"Jason? Are you ticklish?" She saw right through his scoff, and her fingers went to work, quickly incapacitating him.

"Penny!" He gasped dramatically, "You've found my weakness!" And she was taken off guard enough for Jason to take over. Penny was as least as ticklish as he was, and she was soon a giggling mess on the floor.

That was what started the great tickle war.

There would be attacks disguised as massages from both sides, and sneak attacks, a winner was never declared, but they both agreed that it was the most fun they'd had.


	24. Silence

blondiebelle. livejournal. com

* * *

24 Silence: (Billy, post-Penny)

Billy had known better then to go to her funeral. He knew that Hammer, no matter how broken he seemed would try to kill him, and that that would bring on something the League didn't want. So he watched from a safe distance. The ceremony was painfully small, and short. Billy couldn't hear what was being said, but he could imagine.

He waited until the plain white box had been buried, and everyone had left before trudging over the hill to the headstone.

_ Penny Elisabet Cooper_

_ June 10, 1986-May 4, 2009_

It was almost too simple. Billy was filled with misappropriated rage. Penny didn't deserve this. She deserved a headstone with a message, one that would tell the world what an amazing person she was, until the end of time. She deserved a ceremony that consisted of more then ten people.

Billy felt the silence closing in on him, constricting him. He was crying, but he didn't care. Nobody cared.

"Billy?" He thought he heard someone call him. He half expected to turn and see Penny standing behind him, ghostly and beautiful. But it was just the wind. He would never see her again, no matter how much he wished, or what he invented.

He felt utterly alone.

* * *

Review?


	25. Trinity

blondiebelle. livejournal. com - 31 days of Alice in Wonderland!

* * *

25 Trinity: (Jason, post-Penny)

Jason had dusted off his suit, and made his way to the white chapel. It took a lot to get him to go to church. He had been raised religious, but, like a typical teen, had stopped going as soon as his parents gave him the choice.

Now it took a huge tragedy to get him into the building.

Penny was dead.

Not only was his girlfriend dead, but he had killed her. And the last thing he'd done was take over her shelter opening and announce that they'd had sex. Jason sat in the last pew, trying to hold back tears. The church was empty, which made sense, it was tuesday, but he felt like he needed to be there.

It was peaceful, and he calmed down a lot more then he had expected to in the beautiful sanctuary. He felt like he could finally think.

* * *

I think Captain Hammer was my favorite character during this... maybe....

Review?


	26. Hurt

26 Hurt:

Penny could have sworn she'd been hit by a pointy bulldozer, but as soon as the painful sensation had happened, it was gone. All she felt was a new difficulty to breathing, and the room started getting dark and fuzzy, but she didn't _hurt_. She worried.

She worried about Jason. The gun had been pointed at him.

She worried about the people in the building. They were the ones that were randomly shot at.

She worried about Billy, but she didn't think Billy was even there.

"Penny! Penny!" Someone was calling her name, she thought it was Billy, but he looked like a doctor, and she couldn't focus anyways.


	27. Lavish

27 Lavish:

Dr. Horrible had no problem with the glitz and glamour of his office. The red plush lining on everything only served to cushion his feet, and the silk cords that hung around were simply decoration.

But on the rare days Billy went to the office instead, he was uncomfortable. The atmosphere was suffocating, and the red only reminded him of the horrifying red and blue combination that had splayed itself across Penny's chest.

Billy didn't like the lavish air of his office, but Dr. Horrible loved it.


	28. Laundry Buddies

She was so pretty. Billy snuck another glance at the redhead next to him. God, he was pathetic. For months he had resolved to talk to her, and he had always managed to chicken out at the last minute. This time he was going to do it for real.

She was already there when he walked in, at her usual machine. It took almost all of his courage to walk up to the machine next to hers. When he set his basket down, she turned and smiled at him.

Billy stopped breathing. He tried to return the smile, but she had already turned away. He dumped the entire contents of his hamper into the machine, and fed it his quarters.

If Billy were somebody else, he mused, somebody like the Purple Pimp, or Conflict Diamond, he would grab the redhead, and demand her name and company. He liked that idea. It was straight forward, simple, and effective. He tried to reach for her arm, but she walked away, taking her basket to the dryer, before he could get a hold. Soon after, his machine buzzed, and his clothes went into an industrial sized front loader. He couldn't wrap his head around why she was so hard to talk to.

He had _seen_ her. She wasn't any higher up on the social totem pole then he was. She came and left the laundromat alone. She worked at a homeless shelter, and she (he was embarrassed to know this), wore the _least sexy_ underclothes he could imagine.

"Are you okay son? You've turned bright red." Billy brushed off the kind, yet pushy older woman.

Oh, the redhead was folding her clothes now. This is your chance Billy. Say _something_. Say _anything_. You don't want to have to go back home and explain your defeat to Moist, do you? What can you comment on? Her eyes? No, you don't even really know their color. Her laundry... No, way to creepy.

"I like your hair." Wait, did that come from him?

"What?" And she heard it. Oh boy. Wait, Billy, answer her. She asked you what you said.

"I, uh, like your hair." Way to go with the confidence Billy buddy...

"Well, thanks." She was smiling again.

"I'm Penny. I was actually wondering how to start up a conversation with you?" Wait, what? Billy blinked a few times to clear his head.

"Really? Why? Not, that I don't want to talk or anything, but-" She started laughing, and Billy found that he really liked the sound.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while. We both come here alone, and I thought it would be nice to have a friend." Penny explained. Billy turned, sort of to take his laundry from the dryer, but mostly to hide the huge, stupid grin that spread across his face. When he was composed, he turned back.

"I'd love to be your laundry buddy. My name's Billy."


End file.
